bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town. Transcript (The episode begins in a space background, before the camera pans down on a space car on the landscape of a planet. Larry comes in while wearing a space visor and holding a space communicator, which is actually his phone.) Larry: This is Space Cadet Ranger Larry reporting. It is the first day of expedition with my Space Cadet Ranger partner, Junior Asparagus. Junior: Hi! Larry: And we don't know what creatures we're likely to find. Probably something crazy and weird. Junior: Like a six-headed Broccoleech! (Camera pans over to reveal a six-headed Venus fly trap-like monster, which scares Larry and Junior so much that they run around in circles, before it is revealed that they are actually on top of the counter and the Broccoleech is actually just a flower vase.) Larry: Space Cadet Ranger Junior, throw your boomerang at the Broccoleech! Junior: You got it! (Junior throws his boomerang at the flower vase, but it misses, before it flies past Larry and Junior. The boomerang continues flying until it hits the side of the lamp, as it bounces across the couch and falls off the edge, before landing on the grate, before it falls into one of the slats of the grate. Larry and Junior run up to the grate, which is locked.) Larry: (angrily) Junior! (Larry and Junior peer inside the grate, where the boomerang lies at the bottom.) Larry: Our boomerang is gone. You should be more careful. I thought I showed you the perfect boomeranging technique. Junior: I'm sorry. Larry: You should listen to your elders. Junior: What are elders? Larry: People older than you. Like me. Now how are we gonna get that boomerang? (Scene switches to the center of town, where Archibald hops past Ichabeezer, Pa Grape, and Granny Asparagus, who are sitting on a park bench.) Larry: Mayor Archibald! (Larry and Junior then approach Archibald.) Larry: Mayor Archibald, we need help! The boomerang went over, we lost in space! Help, please! Archibald: Larry, Junior, please! One at a time. Larry: OK, well, we were playing Space Cadet Rangers, obviously, and Junior threw our boomerang too far and went in this big, old grate. Do you know how to get in that grate so we can get our boomerang back? Archibald: Indeed, I do know how to get in that grate. It hasn't been opened for as long as I've been mayor. But there is a key that will get us in. Now, what did I do with that thing? Uh... Oh, here it is! (Archibald pulls out the grate key, which Larry and Junior are happy to see.) Larry: Yay! Pa: Shouldn't you at least know why the grate was locked before you do this? Larry: Hm... Nah! Granny: Our ancestors locked that grate. Larry: Ancestors, what do they know? Mayor Archibald, who knows what else is lost down that grate? Junior: Like paper clips! Larry: Or an expensive fountain pen. Junior: Or money! Archibald: Money? Well, I've heard enough. Pa: Mayor Archibald, you're not falling for this, are you? Uh, Mayor? (Scene switches to show, Larry, Junior, and Archibald going off towards the direction of the grate.) All three: Let's unlock the grate! Let's unlock the grate! Granny: Knuckleheads. Pa: We've gotta find out why that grate was locked. Granny: Ichabeezer, your library has all the town's historical records we need. Ichabeezer: To the archives! (Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry's home, where inside, Jerry is putting flour into a bowl, just as Jimmy comes up to him.) Jimmy: Not too much flour, Jerry. You know how I don't like my cookies to taste like flowers. Jerry: Easy on flour, check. (A gobbling sound is suddenly heard, before the camera pans over to show a small blue dust bunny eating out of the bowl of cookie dough. Jimmy takes the bowl away from the dust bunny.) Jimmy: No, Danny, stop eating the cookie dough! Danny: (whimpers) Jerry: Hurt feelings. Jimmy: I'm sorry I snapped at you, little pal. But you're normally so well-behaved. It's just you can't get dust all over this dough. This perfectly-mixed, sweet cookie... (Jimmy ends up ending out of the bowl as well.) Jerry: Double standard. (Scene switches to the exterior of Ichabeezer's mansion, before cutting to inside, where Pa, Granny, and Ichabeezer are searching through the archives about the town's history.) Pa: There's so many records. How will we ever find the one with the grate? Ichabeezer: Now, let's see. Here's the Bubble Bath Flood of '72. And here's the Vegetables Versus Kittens War. (Scene cuts to Granny, who has fallen asleep while looking through one of the books, until she is awakened by Ichabeezer.) Ichabeezer: Aha ha ha! Here it is! The grate! (Ichabeezer opens the book as he, Pa, and Granny look in it to find out about the grate. Upon reading it, they become shocked about what they've just discovered.) Pa: (gasps) Granny: Is that what I think it is? Ichabeezer: So that's why the grate was locked. (Scene switches to Larry, Junior, and Archibald approaching the grate with the key.) All three: Let's unlock the grate! Let's unlock the grate! Let's unlock the grate! Let's unlock the grate! (Cut back to at Ichabeezer's house as music starts to play.) Pa: What did we expect? They think we're old and inept (Scene cuts to Larry using the key to unlock the grate.) Granny: We give them words of wisdom But we get no respect (Scene cuts back to Larry, Junior, and Archibald lifting up the grate.) Pa: Taking down that grate Would be a huge mistake Ichabeezer: It's there to keep us all From an awful fate Larry: Space Cadet Ranger Junior? Junior: Reporting, sir. Larry: We're going in. (Larry, Junior, and Archibald then jump into the grate, but while Larry and Junior land on their feet, Archibald ends up landing on his face. Junior retrieves the boomerang.) Junior: Got it! Larry: Look at this. Imagine all the adventures the Space Cadet Rangers could have out here. Archibald: This is a lot of real estate. (The entire grate suddenly starts shaking as a bunch of chattering sounds are heard.) Archibald: What is going on? (The shaking sound is noticed by Bob, who is working on his chemistry set.) Bob: What is that? (Scene switches to Mr. Lunt standing next to his monster truck.) Mr. Lunt: Is it a house-quake? (Scene switches to Pa, Granny, and Ichabeezer as they prepare to sing.) All three: (singing) Now we feel a quake And we think it's too late With fear in our hearts Now we await A terrible situation A virtual occupation Will come sweeping across the nation Here they come on the run And it's not very fun Dust Bunny Invasion Invasion Invasion Ah-aah-aah (The song ends as the Dust Bunnies prepare to overrun the entire house. Mr. Lunt is seen carrying a sack of groceries before he sees five Dust Bunnies on his monster truck, as he drops the sack in shock. The Dust Bunnies then drive the monster truck all around, chasing after Mr. Lunt. A lone Dust Bunny then hops up to Laura.) Laura: Hey there, cute little Dust Bunny. (The Dust Bunny then eats an entire basketball in one bite, before the ball then bursts, which sends that Dust Bunny flying through the air like a deflated balloon. On top of the counter, Jean-Claude and Phillipe are fighting off more of the Dust Bunnies that are also on the counter. The airborne Dust Bunny suddenly flies past them before knocking them off the counter. Bob, Larry, Junior, Petunia, and Archibald come into town before becoming surprised to see all of the Dust Bunnies that are running around rambunctiously.) Archibald: These Dust Bunnies have ruined my town! Bob: I'm going home! (Bob and Larry leave after that, at the same time that one Dust Bunny is flying around on a balloon. Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry, who are frantically running for their lives, escaping from the Dust Bunnies until they make it inside their home and close the door.) Jimmy: There's Dust Bunnies everywhere! Jerry: Ubiquitous. Jimmy: How will we ever get rid of them? (The sound of whimpering is heard, before Jimmy and Jerry approach Danny, who is afraid.) Jimmy: Oh, not you, Danny! You're shaking. Oh, Jerry, he's terrified. Jerry: Poor Danny. Jimmy: Don't be scared. (baby talk) We'd never let anything happen to you. You're family. (Jimmy gets two brooms before throwing one at Jerry.) Jimmy: Danny, you stay here. Whatever you do, don't go outside. There's feral Dust Bunnies out there. (Scene switches to Bob and Larry arriving home, before becoming surprised to see that the Dust Bunnies have also taken over their home. Some Dust Bunnies break up objects while a few eat Bob's socks.) Larry: They're here too? Bob: (gasps) My sock collection! Larry: No, Bob, it's not worth it. Bob, get out of here! Bob: My socks! My precious socks! (Scene switches to Petunia arriving to her greenhouse, before looking to see that the Dust Bunnies are also there, knocking over flower pots and eating her plants. Petunia picks up an empty flower pot.) Petunia: Oh! Icky-poo! (A Dust Bunny with a flower pot on its head runs into the stand where Petunia's daisy is kept. Scene switches to Junior and his parents arriving to their home as well.) Captain Mike: Quick, everyone inside. (Captain Mike opens the door before he and the rest of his family become surprised to see a lot of Dust Bunnies on top of each other inside their home.) Junior: Or outside is good too! (Captain Mike closes the door after that. Scene switches to the center of town, where Bob, Larry, Junior, Archibald, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, Jimmy, and Jerry are gathered around, while the Dust Bunnies are still causing mayhem.) Archibald: One was in my home! It looked at me! Jimmy: Well, there sure isn't one in our home. We'd never secretly keep a Dust Bunny and treat him like a member of our family behind everyone's back. Archibald: Larry, I thought you said we might find lots of valuables down there. Larry: I don't think I said that- Archibald: And now Dust Bunnies control everything! How did we get in this mess? Larry: (remorsefully) By not listening to the right people. Petunia: Well, who would that be? Larry: Our elders. Junior: Well, who are your elders, Larry? Pa: (off-screen) That... (Scene switches to show Pa, Granny, and Ichabeezer show up while wielding vacuum cleaners and brooms.) Pa: ...would be us. Larry: I'm sorry, Pa, Granny Asparagus, Ichabeezer. I should have listened. Pa: Yes, you should. But there's no time for that now. We got some Dust Bunnies to get rid of! Bob: What do we do, Pa? Pa: Lucky for you, we prepared for something like this. Granny: We have a plan! (Everyone is now inspired by the elders to fight back against the Dust Bunnies.) Pa: Come with me if you want to... not have Dust Bunnies running through your town. (Everyone arrives to town, where the Dust Bunnies are still causing trouble. The Veggies then charge forward after the Dust Bunnies, though Granny Asparagus is moving rather slowly. Bob whacks a Dust Bunny with his broom, as Petunia sucks it up with a vacuum cleaner. Archibald also whacks a Dust Bunny to Ichabeezer, who also sucks it up with a vacuum cleaner. Pa is running around another Dust Bunny, which makes that Dust Bunny so dizzy that it doesn't have enough time to react, before Pa also sucks it up with a vacuum cleaner as well. Larry then runs past Pa while also chasing after another Dust Bunny.) Pa: (laughing) Get 'em, Larry! (Larry whacks the Dust Bunny to Junior, who also whacks the Dust Bunny to Bob, who bumps the Dust Bunny with his back, bumping it at Petunia, who sucks it up with the vacuum cleaner again.) Ichabeezer: Come here, you little mongrel. (Jimmy chases after a Dust Bunny, though Jerry gets chased by a Dust Bunny. Granny is still moving slowly before she is surrounded by a bunch of Dust Bunnies. Despite this, Granny is able to fight off the Dust Bunnies before they can even fight back. Everyone is still chasing after the Dust Bunnies and sucking them up in the vacuum cleaners. Ichabeezer then pursues three Dust Bunnies that are still on the loose, before accompanying them on the countertop, as he sucks them up in his vacuum cleaner.) Ichabeezer: Woo! Triple play! (Ichabeezer then notices Danny come out from Jimmy and Jerry's home to retrieve a package. The instant Danny notices Ichabeezer in front of him, he tries to run back inside the house, as Ichabeezer readies his vacuum cleaner.) Ichabeezer: You can squeak, but you can't hide. (Danny tries to escape, but he ends up getting sucked up into the vacuum cleaner by Ichabeezer.) Ichabeezer: This house is clean! (Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry, who are still chasing after some Dust Bunnies, when they stop when they hear Ichabeezer calling for them.) Ichabeezer: Hey, boys! I found a Dust Bunny at your front door and sucked him up. You can thank me anytime. Jimmy and Jerry: (horrified) Danny! Ichabeezer: (confused) What? Jimmy: Jerry, there's no time to lose! Jerry: Right. Jimmy: I have to save Danny! Jerry: Right. Jimmy: And I'm gonna save him by having you go into the vacuum and get Danny. Jerry: Right. (realizes) Wait. What? (Jerry finds himself pulled by the force of the vacuum as he tries to escape, but ends up getting sucked up into the vacuum by Jimmy.) Jimmy: Go, Jerry, go! (Inside the vacuum, there is a cluster of Dust Bunnies, as Jerry pops up trying to find Danny.) Jerry: Danny! Too many. (Outside, Ichabeezer takes the vacuum from Jimmy.) Ichabeezer: Give me that back! This is no time to play around, Jimmy. Now I have to put this thing in reverse. (Ichabeezer puts the vacuum in reverse, as Jerry flies out from the vacuum and lands on the ground again.) Ichabeezer: If you boys are through wasting my time, I gotta get back to work. (Ichabeezer leaves after that, while Jimmy sadly approaches Jerry.) Jimmy: (sadly) Don't blame yourself, Jerry. You did your best. (Jerry turns around with his cheeks bulged, before he opens his mouth, releasing Danny, which Jimmy is happy to see.) Jimmy: (happily) Danny! (Jimmy hugs Danny happily after that. After all of the Dust Bunnies have been sucked up into the vacuum cleaners, everyone approaches the grate after that.) Pa: OK, when we get them back into the hole, Granny, Ichabeezer, and I will hold them down while the rest of you slam this grate back into place. Larry: Are you sure you can hold them alone? Pa: Trust us. (Larry then smiles, once he realizes that he can trust the elders. Pa, Granny, and Ichabeezer then set the vacuums to reverse as they shoot the Dust Bunnies back into the grate. Once all of the Dust Bunnies are back in the grate, everyone then slams the grate closed and try to hold the grate down as the Dust Bunnies try to escape again.) Pa: Someone needs to lock it. (Larry then turns to Junior after that.) Larry: Space Cadet Ranger Junior, I need you to throw your boomerang at the lock! Junior: Yes, sir! (Junior pulls out his boomerang and throws it in the air before it boomerangs back and hits the grate key, locking up the grate again.) Junior: Yes! All: (cheering) Larry: Nice shot, cadet. (Scene switches to Larry, who is wearing his space visor again and talking into his phone/communicator again, while now holding a broom this time to sweep up the mess made by the Dust Bunnies.) Larry: My defiance against the high council led to a seriously dusty predicament. But with this new force field, I think we'll be safe for now. (Larry then sweeps up the mess once again, before the camera pans upwards to show one more Dust Bunny still riding on the balloon as the screen starts to iris out, though the iris stops when the balloon pops and the Dust Bunny falls, then irises out, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts